A Lesson Worth Learning
by Elizaveta Hedevary 001
Summary: Prussia happens to find Austria playing his piano. How boring. Austria won't want to talk. But Prussia gets his way around things... Yaoi smut, I guess.


So, just thought of a fanfic for PruAus and I wanted to try it out. This isn't gonna be fluff this time, so please if you don't like y'know then please don't read it. Flamers don't please me at all. I don't know how this will turn out, but, um...enjoy?

A LESSON WORTH LEARNING (ONESHOT)

The melodic sounds of the piano sashayed through the sunlit house as Austria played one of his favorite pieces, a selection of Chopin. He always played Chopin music, but this song happened to be his favorite for some reason. Today was a slow day for him, and he wanted to keep it that way...

At least, that was what he wanted, until a certain country decided to barge in.

The door swung open, revealing the albino Prussia, who made quite a loud intro.

"AWESOMENESS HAS ARRIVED!" he screamed to the top of his lungs. Of course he was going to make a fuss when he entered the Aussie's house, why wouldn't he? He was awesome Prussia!

Prussia waltzed through the house, noticing that Hungary was no where to be found. As if it really mattered. Hungary and Austria were no longer together, so why should Prussia leave Austria alone? Besides, he was bored...

Prussia frowned at the sound of the piano. Great, Austria was in another one of his moods, he could tell by the sound of the music and how soft the keys were being pushed. Sometimes he wondered why he put up with Austria in the first place...

"Oh, Aussie, you in here?" he called, swinging the room door open.

Austria flinched, but didn't dare stop playing as he grumbled, "What are you doing here? And can't you tell I'm practicing?"

"Practice, practice, is that really all you do these days, Austria?" Prussia muttered, sitting on the seat beside the other nation.

Austria grimaced and edged a few inches from Prussia. "Please sit on the couch if you can't find anything else to do. I'm trying to play here." he said dryly.

"Pleeeease? Can I sit here?" Prussia asked, batting his eyes at the Austrian.

"Hrm...fine...but don't bother me."

"Fine."

Austria was a bit surprised about this. Prussia wasn't going to be an ass today? Interesting...

"Very well." he said, "I'm going to play the minute waltz by Chopin himself. If you don't know who he is, then..."

Prussia feigned a yawn and leaned on the side of the piano. "Just play it."

Austria bit his lip and glared at Prussia. Idiot. Didn't even care about the music the slightest. What the hell was he doing here in the first place...

"Whatever." Austria mumbled, and began playing.

Prussia stared at the other man as he played with delicate fingers, each note coming out in its own unique way and style. It seemed like Austria was painting a wall with simple music.

Bullcrap. This was boring.

But...the serenity resting so calmly on Austria's face...it sent a chill down Prussia's spine almost the instant he caught Austria's gaze. He seemed so concentrated on what part of the piano he wanted his fingers to come in contact with...

He didn't know why, but it turned Prussia a little bit.

Just a little. Yeah...only a little...

"Hmm...you seem to know what you're doing..." he muttered, watching much more carefully than before.

Austria didn't show any signs of offense, but didn't respond as his fingers flew across the keys and produced both power and elegance in his music.

Prussia suddenly squirmed. What was that heat he felt coming to his face? And why did the way he was sitting suddenly feel odd? Maybe he was sitting on something...He hadn't felt that since...when did he feel that?

He didn't know what was going on with his body, but he wasn't sure it was normal.

Was it normal to get turned on by Austria's face?

No. Not really.

But then...Prussia himself wasn't normal the slightest. Not at all.

So was it okay for Prussia to feel like this? For God's sake, all he wanted to do was visit the guy and annoy him a little, not get turned on by him or anything.

"Stop moving or I'll lose concentration."Austria murmured, playing the song a bit faster.

How was it possible for Austria to play that song any faster? The song was already complicated.

Suddenly, a wave of heat flew across Prussia's face.

Oh for the love of God.

He was getting horny.

"N...Hey, Aus..."Prussia muttered, leaning closer to the other nation.

"Prussia, stop that. If you can't stay seated, you're going to have to sit somewhere else." Austria retorted.

Austria flinched.

What was that wet hot thing in his ear?

What was it doing?

What? Wait a minute...

Why?

"Prussia!" Austria shouted, pushing the Albino away from him.

"Whattt?" Prussia whined, "I'm bored sitting here."

Austria's hand flashed to his ear. He could still feel moisture there.

And for some odd reason his heart beat was raising. Not to mention his face felt warmer than usual.

Did that excite him?

No way.

"Go sit over there." Austria growled.

"No, no I promise I won't do it again! Pleeaseeeeee?" Prussia pouted, folding his arms.

Austria stared at Prussia. He had hoped the douchebag wasn't lying to him. He really did.

But he couldn't help but blush for a split second...

Austria sat back down, straightening his clothes and everything. Then he said, "One last chance. If you do it again, I'm ignoring you."

Prussia plopped beside Austria, still pouting, but not showing as much disappointment as before.

Austria flipped though his music book and found another piece he liked.

"I'm playing fur elise. It's a pretty easy one, and you probably know it, so now you won't be bored. Okay?" he said.

Prussia nodded.

Austria closed his eyes and began playing the song.

_Hmmm, _Prussia thought, _it's not hard to turn you on is it, Austria? I wonder how much it's gonna take..._

Prussia smirked and hid a small chuckle, then slid a little closer to Austria.

Austria didn't open his eyes or stop playing, but sneaked in a small scowl and slid further away.

Prussia's smirk only widened as he devised a little plan.

With his hand, he stroked Austria's head, sifting his fingers through the brown hair as he leaned in to sniff it.

"I mean it...stop.." Austria hissed, slitting his eyes open.

Prussia seemed persistent as he buried his nose in Austria's hair, inhaling the scent of fresh oils. Yeah, he washed his hair pretty good.

The Albino chuckled deviously in Austria's ear as his hand lowered from Austria's hair and down his neck, pinching clusters of his skin before stopping to undo a button.

Austria flinched, his face reddening as he tried to nudge Prussia away from him.

Unfortunately, it didn't work, and Prussia was undoing the next button.

"Prussia...cut it out."

Next button undone.

"I'm serious..."

Lips pressing against his throat.

"Prussia..."

Sucking on neck.

"Hrm..."

His playing slowed slightly, but he managed to pick up the tempo and also played louder to fend off the unwanted man.

Prussia nipped at Austria's neck some more, knowing he'd leave a mark, but he was too awesome to care. He whispered something incoherently in his language and bit down harshly.

Austria jumped, and a sour pang came from the piano.

"Prussia, I'm trying to...Prus...sia..."

His voice trailed off when Prussia began licking Austria's collarbone, pushing Austria down onto the seat.

_Why can't I fight him better than this?_ Austria thought, _What's wrong with me?_

Prussia smirked as he pulled Austria's shirt apart to reveal the hardened nipples. "Trying to what?" he chuckled, "Fight me? You aren't putting up much of one, either."

Austria gasped when he felt Prussia's hot tongue wriggling around one of the sensitive buds, his fingers fondling the other.

"No...stop..."he moaned, his face flushed deeper.

Prussia's other hand climbed down to Austria's pants and yanked the zipper.

"Wow, you're getting pretty hard down there, Aus. Let's see what we can do about it..."

Austria gasped. No. Not down there. No, no.

He suddenly felt hands slip into his underwear and cried out.

"Hmmmm...aren't you cute?" Prussia snickered, stroking Austria's length tenderly.

"S...sto...ahh...no...huhn..."

Why couldn't he fight back? WHat was wrong with him? Did he really want this? Did he? Why wasn't he fighting back!?

"Oh no...I think...Ugh...Prussia...please...!" he whimpered, grabbing handfuls of Prussia's shirt as he felt his lower muscles twitch uncontrollably.

"Go on...come on my hand...I can take it." Prussia whispered, pinching his nipple lightly.

Whether Prussia would have said that or not, Austria was going to do it. It wasn't like he could hold it in anyway.

With an orgasmic shout, Austria came on both their stomachs and Prussia's hand in on short jolt of electric ecstasy.

His muscles relaxed slowly as he panted, recovering from ejaculation.

"Heh. That was fun." Prussia chuckled.

"Prussia...if I wasn't half conscious, I'd kill you..."Austria whispered.

Somewhere near the room, a red faced Hungary stood, clenching her hands together as she tried to process what she had just heard.

When she finally regained herself, a small river of blood trickled from her nose and she whispered, "Well...never thought those two would have it like that...Better go back home now..."

* * *

Sorry that ended so meh-ish, but it came off the top of my head. It was my first kinky fic, so don't scold me too badly. Please, reviews reviews reviews darlings. If you review me, you can recommend the next pairing oneshot. Toodles to all!


End file.
